


Haunted Hotel

by ScullyLovesQueequeg



Series: Fictober 2019 [18]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hotel, Season/Series 07
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2021-01-16 04:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21265421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScullyLovesQueequeg/pseuds/ScullyLovesQueequeg
Summary: Mulder & Scully stay at a hotel that might have some residents that have long forgotten to check out.





	Haunted Hotel

When Mulder suggested that they have a weekend getaway, Scully imagined the pair of them away from it all, staying in an actual hotel and making love. She saw them sharing a candlelit dinner and a show, maybe relaxing on the beach, but basically doing anything but work.

It was silly to think that.

Mulder’s work was just as, if not more, important to him than Scully was, and so the fact that they were standing in the lobby of a supposedly haunted hotel made her reconsider why she even agreed to accompany him. It was always the same thing with him. Work, work, work.

“We won’t even be here long,” Mulder said as he started setting up the cameras and other equipment he needed. Scully rolled her eyes, and took a seat on one of the couches, watching as Mulder set things up. He crouched in front of a small camera looking object that she guess was for an infrared signal.

“What are you expecting to find, the ghost of Jack Torrance?” Scully snarked, and Mulder laughed quietly, glancing over his shoulder to where she was sitting. She was thoroughly annoyed and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

“Here’s Johnny,” He joked back, making her glance elsewhere to hide the smile that was forming on her face, despite her thoughts regarding their current trip.

The lobby was half empty, and the staff looked absolutely bored, but this didn’t dissuade Mulder from whatever he was planning. He hadn’t told her anything beyond ghost hunting, but even that was pretty vague.

“Mulder, haven’t you ever considered maybe just having a normal weekend?”

It was unlike Scully to complain so petulantly, but nothing about the trip was normal. At least not so far. Scully had driven, for one, and it was merely two weeks after they had begun dating that they had decided to spend a weekend away together.

But of course, work was involved.

_Work was always involved_.

“I did once. It was terrible. No, I’d rather be hunting ghosts with you. Can you do me a favor and help me with this?” Mulder asked. Scully sighed and headed over to his side, to help him finish setting up the equipment. It was going to be a long weekend.


End file.
